1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera mounting devices, and more particularly relates to a mounting structure for mounting a camera within an environmental enclosure (a camera housing) in a manner to permit manual adjustment of the tilt or angle of the camera relative to the camera enclosure, and to permit manual adjustment of the proximity of the camera viewing lens relative to the viewing window of the camera enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the surveillance industry, there have historically been two types of camera mounts for mounting a surveillance camera within a camera enclosure: (1) a stationary or fixed camera mount, wherein the camera is stationarily or fixedly mounted within the enclosure with little or no adjustment permitted; and (2) a pan and tilt mount which permits the camera to pan (rotate about a vertical axis) and tilt (pivot about a horizontal axis) such that the camera viewing direction can be universally moved and directed by remote control. This invention pertains to only the stationary-mount or fixed-mount camera mounting.
Typical fixed-mount camera mounting permits the camera to be mounted within an environmental enclosure (housing) in fixed position. That is, the camera position is fixed within the housing and is not adjustable in terms of the camera viewing angle relative to the housing. Some fixed camera mounts, however, do permit the camera body to be adjusted longitudinally along the axis of the camera viewing direction. However, these fixed mount camera mounts do not permit tilt adjustment of the camera within the housing. That is to say, these fixed camera mounts do not permit the camera to be pivoted about a horizontal axis within the housing.